Bandas/Solistas por añadir
# | ★NO House | 『an』NAGI | 『JOJO』。 | ～KOЯO～ | °C | +ISOLATION | µ-myu | -AO- | -dist- | -LEON- | -O'Mega- | -OZ- | -qiche- | -RoiD- | -sai- | -the MelT- | -varell- | -ZEROdb | .EXE | 0801NI209336 | 12012 | 10-Feet | 100s | 176BIZ | 2nd Dyz | 2nd effect | 36481? | 4tune_UNIT | 73shiki | 8-eit | 839 | 9GOATS BLACK OUT | [ 13 ] | [Aya] | [FIGURE:] | [denno:oblaat] | [_Vani;lla] | Яisk un logic | √eight | ≪-EVA-≫ | 6→7 | 404notfound | 8342 | 246R | 69 | ↑PicaSso↓ | 168 -one sixty eight- A | A | A PIECE OF MOON | A&D | A.Q.U.A. | A(ace) | Abingdon boys school | Absolute Symphony | ACCESS | ΛCiδ | ACID | Acid Black Cherry | Acidman | ADAMS | ADAPTER. | Administrator | After+Image | AGE | Agnus~Dei | AibeLL | aicle. | Aikaryu | Aile | Aika | aim | Aioria | aira | Airish | Aki | Akihabara Shounendan Dennou Romeo | Alasta Family | Aldious | ALiBi | Alice Nine | Alicia | Aliene Ma'riage | ALI Project | Aliza Marie | Allport Diary | allure idea | Alumi Land | ALvino | ALSDEAD | AMADEUS | AMARANYX | Amaterase | Amber Bullet | amber gris | Ambivalent | Amulet* | AMUZA | An Cafe | Anachro clock | Ancestral | And | Anetto | Anfinit | ANGEL+DUST | ANGELIQUE | Angelo | anjyu' | Anli Pollichino | Annie's Black | ANNY's LTD. | ANSIA | Another | Aoi from Ayabie | another cell | Another Dimension | Ansem Elliott. | Ansinomy | ANUBIS | ANTI FEMINISM |Anzel☆Stripper【AKR】 | Aoi & Ryohei incl. Ayabie Megamasso | Ap(r)il | appui | Aqua Timez | Araune | Arc | Arcadyus | arlequin | Armeria | Art Cube | Art Marju Duchain | Arte Alice | ARTS | as.milk | ASAGI | Asian Kung-Fu Generation | As If in the darkness | ASS'n'ARRow | ASTRID CROWN | Astro Boy | Atmos*Note | attic | AUBE | auncia | Aural Vampire | AURORA | AURORA SANNIN MUSUME | Aushvitz | AvelCain | Avidit. | Awake | Awoi | AXIA | Ayabie | AYABIE (2010) | Azalea | -AO- B | BAAL | Babylon | BABYMETAL | Back★Ground | BACK-ON | BACKDROP zeroshiki | Back Horn(The) | BADMAN | BAELSCOPE | Baggy-Bogy | Baiser | Ballad | Bally | baphomet | BAQUEPIA | barby | baroque | bastard | Be=Luna | Beat Crusaders | beaU | Beauty Rays | Belmosaic | BerallwarpRheim | Bergerac | BERLIN | Berry | Betty | Bi;shop | BIGMAMA | Billy | BIOSPHIA | bis | Bi shojo♂men Vlossom | BLACK CAT | Black Gene For the Next Scene | Black Klaxon | BLACK LINE | Black:list | Black PIG | BLADE | BLAM HONEY | Blast | Blitz | BLOOD | Blood Stain Child | Bloody Clown | Bloody Mary | Blu-BiLLioN | Bokurano | boogieman | Boom Boom Satellites | BORN | Brain Hacker | BRANCH | Brand Φ | Braze a Trail | BREAKERZ | brick break | BRIDEAR | Brodiaea | Broken Doll | Brother | BUCK-TICK | Buddy×Buddies | BugLug | BULL ZEICHEN 88 | Bullet (The) | BY-SEXUAL | Byakura | birthday | BUMP OF CHICKEN | BabyDollSymphony C | (c・A・t)＜world | C-Class | C'Rock54 | cali≠gari | Called≠Plan | Calmando Qual | caMin | Cannival Method | Canzel | Capella | Carat | Cardia | CASCADE | cassis | Celestia Le Ciel | Celia'Xeno | CELL | CELLT | Chanton L'amour | Chaos System | chariots | Charlotte | Chateau La Tour | CHELSEA | Chemical Circus | Chemical Pictures | CindyKate | Cinema [S'trip] | Circus | Claire | ClearVeil | Cloche | clorcian | cocklobin | Cocktail♪note | CODE7203-KineSicS | CODE:(VALS) | COLOR | Cool Joke | COЯE THE CHILD | Corpes Corps | Couple d'Ange | C.P.U. | Crack Brain | Cradle | Crazy★shampoo | Crime(The) | Crimson Shiva | Cross hearT | Crows | Cu[be] | Cuartet | Cuckoo | Cult | Cynthia | Cyntia | ＣＲＩＭＳＯＮ | C.D.N. D | D | D.I.D. -unitil the Day I Die- | D=OUT | D+L | D'AIR | D'eiz | D'elsquel | D'erlanger | D'espairsRay | Da'vid Shito:aL | Des'segnay | D'sco | D'sko | D'SKO |DAS:VASSER | DACCO | dangan NO LIMIT | Daisuke to kuro no injatachi | DaizyStripper | Dali | Danger☆Gang | Dark Schneider | DAS:VASSER | Dazzle Vision | deadman | Dear Bitch | Dear L'Novel | DEATHGAZE | Death★Rabbits | DecoLa Hopping | Deflina Ma'riage | defspiral| Delphinium | DELUHI | Demonoid 13 | Dengeki Tomato | Dentaku | DEPAIN | Deshabillz | Despair | DESTROSE | Deuorl | DELACROIX | DEViL KiTTY | Devise en Despair | DEZERT | dhalis | DHIANA | DI3SIRAE | Diablo | DIARIES | DIAURA | DICE AND JOKER | DIE LA'VICE | Diement. | DIG DAG | DIO ~Distraught Overlord~ | DirmuNot | Dir en grey | DIS★marionette | DissIDear | DISACODE | DIV | diva | Dizon | Dizzy | DOG in THE parallel world orchestra | Dokuritsukokka -Ashe'- | Dokusatsu Terrorist | DoLL | Dollis | Dollis Marry | Dolly | dolore | Domain | Domestic†Child | Domodachi | DOPPEL | DOREMIdan | dororo | Downer | Dr.Marmot | DragonWAPPPPPPER | Drastic Will | Dreizehn XIII (BR) | Drop Star Shooting | DuelJewel | Dué le Quartz | DUMMY CHILDREN | duraluMin | DyIng messagE | dystopia E | E'm～grief～ | E-Typ | EAT YOU ALIVE | Ecthelion | Egoist | Ehpion | eile de mu | Eimy | el-Ethnic Legist | Electlizer | Eliphas Levi | EllDorado | ELLEGARDEN | Ellseed | emmurée | Emu | End;Re | En:nesia | engu | ensoku | Envus | eqlipsE | EREMIA | EVE | Eve -ivu- | Eve of Destiny | Excia | EXEQUTE | exist † trace | F | Fake Cradle | Fatima | Faralis | Faris | FeaDior | feathers-blue | FEECHE | FENRIL | Fenrir | FEST VAINQUEUR | [FIGURE:] | Fixer... | FOODEAD SEAL | forte | FLOPPY | FLOW | FOLLOW | Frantic EMIRY | Frenzy -Mr. SaTaN Solo Project- | FUNNY | FuzyLog. | G | G-zas | G.O.Z VII | Ga♂ru | gaara | Gackt | GaGaalinG | gagaga SP | GAIN01 | Gakido | GallowS | Galneryus | Galruda | GAM | GANEISHA | GANGLION | garasha | GARDEN | GARЯNA | Garret | GashullA | gaudie. | GAUZES | Gazelle | gechena | Gekijou Tenor | Gekijou To Jiyuu | GELLONIMO | gemmik | Genocide | GHOST | GIFT | GIGAMOUS | GILL'E CADITH | Gilltia | Giro | girugämesh | GITANE | GizeL | Gizmo | GLACIER | Glam Grammar | GLAMOROUS HONEY | GLAY | Gleive | glow. | GOATBED | GoDeath | god rabbits | Gokusai Film | Golden Bomber | Goshujinsama Senyou Kisai Gakudan -Virgil- | gossip | GOTCHAROCKA | GOTHIKA | GPKISM | Gram∞Maria | GReeeeN | GREGORY | Gretel | Grieva | GRIEVER | GRiST | guardant | GUILD | GULLET | Gun Dog | Guniw Tools | guru | Guy's Family H | Hagakure | Hakuei | Hana Shounen Baddies | Hangyakuteki Kisei Noize | HATED | Headphone★Baby | HEAR | HEARTLESS | heidi. | Heisei Ishin | HERe:NE | HERO | Hi:BRiD | hide | HIGH and MIGHTY Color | HIMeDOKI | Hime ichigo | Himeyuri | Himitsu kessha Codomo A | Himitsukessha Panpi | HISKAREA | HITT | HIZAKI | HIZAKI Grace Project | HOLLOWGRAM | Homosapiens | Homura | Hora | Hurly Burly | hurts | HYDE | ＨｅａＲｔ | HIYOKA| HIZUMI I | ICe0AGe | Ichigo69. | Ichiyon | Ikimono-gakari | inc.RIBON | Inugami Circus-dan | Irodori | irokui. | ISABELLE | ISK;M | Isola | IVAN | I'Z | IZABEL VAROSA | iceman J | J∀CK11 | Jackman | JackRose | JAM Project | Janne da Arc | JE*REVIENS | jealkb | Jeniva | JENOVA | Jikuu Kaizoku SEVEN SEAS | JILL CHRIST | JILLED RAY | JILUKA | Jiminy Cricket | Jinkaku Radio | Jin-Machine | Jive | Juggler | Juka | JULIADOLL | Juliette | JyuLie | ＪＯＫＥＲ | Jupiter K | Kagerou | Kagrra | Kaidan Light | Kαin | Kalvary | Kal Vary | Kameleo | Kana | Kannivalism | Kanon Wakeshima | Kanon x Kanon | KANZAKI | Karasu | Kasumi Shinjo | Kasumizuki | Kaya | Kazari | Kazoku | KEEL | Kei | kelli | Ken | Ketchup Mania | KIBOUya Honpo | Kiryu | KISAKI Project | Kiyoharu | Klaha | Kokeshi Doll | Kokusyoku Sumire | König | Kra | Kurara Zeroshiki | Kureiji MaMa | Kuroyume | KuRt | Kuro×Hime | KUSSE | KYOKUTOU GIRL FRIEND | Kyo-zon | Közi | L | L | L&DS | L'Arc~en~Ciel | L'eprica | La'cryma Christi | La'miss Fairy | La:Sadie's | Lacroix Despheres | La fleur de l'ange | LAGING | LAGNA | LakuGaki | LamentGlace | LANCERBee | LANDZ | Laputa | LAREINE | LAST ALLIANCE | lavo | LAYBIAL | LAYZis | Lc5 | LeMpicka ? | LeVia | Leviathan | Libertine | Licker | Like Absolute Myself | Lilt | Lil.y | Lin | LINCS | Lion Heads | LIPHLICH | Litchi Hikari Club | LIV'ERT | LIX. | LM.C | LOG | LOGiQ | Lolita23q | LOST ASH | LOUD GRAPE | LoveCan | LOVE DIVING | LSD | Lucy (J-Rock) | Lucy (Visual Kei) | Luinspear | LuLu | LUNA SEA | Lupo Label | Lusia | Lustknot | Luzmelt | Lycaon | lynch. M | M | MADARA | MADE IN GLAD | Magistina Saga | Magroromance | MALICE MIZER | Mamono | MANNEQUIN | MarBell | Marble Head | Mar'derayla | Maria | Marie | MARRY+AN+BLOOD | Mary's Blood | Maruru | Marvelous Maiden | Mas'ke=Raid | MASK | MASQUERADE | Matenrou | MATENROU OPERA | Maximum the Hormone | Mazick | Medi@lize | Megamasso | Megaromania | Memento Mori | MerCurius | Merry | METEOROID | meth. | Metis Gretel | metronome | Metry | THE MICRO HEAD 4N'S | Midori | Milia | MILKY EMILY | Minus Jinsei Orchestra | MIRAGE | Misaruka | Missalina Rei | Mitht | Mix Speaker's,Inc. | MIYAVI | Moderato | Modern Suite | Moi dix Mois | moll'e node | MoNoLith | MOON-香奈 -kana- | monobright | MonoLog | MONORAL | Moran | Mr. Children | MUCC | Mutyumu | MY DRAGON | Mystic Moon | mukuro | Mist of Rouge N | Nadir | Nancy | NecroCircus | Nega | NéiL | NemesiS | NEO | Neon | NEU | NEXTRADE | NEXX | NightingeiL | Nightmare | Nikolaschka | nil | nil admirari | Nil delete heads | NIL VANISH | No Regret Life | NOCTURNAL BLOODLUST | NoGoD | Nomura★ | NovA | NoveLis | Marely | NOIR | Nega Enterprises O | Oblivion Dust | Oddway | ONE JOY ROGUE | ONE OK ROCK | One★Star | Oneness | Onmyouza | ORANGE RANGE | Ordermade | ORESKABAND | OROCHI | otoga-dead | Oyuugi Wagamama Dan X【PaRADEiS】 | Ouzoku Band P | Panic Channel | Pan-d-ra | Para:noir | Paranoid≠circuS | Parfait | Pashya | Pastel Holic | patrasche | peek a boo | pegmap | PENICILLIN | PERESTROIKA | Phantasmagoria | PhantasMagoria (The Royal Dead) | PIECE | PIECElang | PieRiS | PIERROT | Piko | Pizzcato. | Placebo | Plastic Tree | Planetarium | PLUNKLOCK | Plus Magic | Poitrine | Polter Geist | Polysics | POPCORE | PornoGraffitti | Primary Glow | PRIMEADDICT | PROJECT FUNNY | Psycho le Cému | Pudding ALaMode | Q | -qiche- | quaff | Qualius | Quinstet R | R-15 | RADWIMPS | Ragzis | Ranmal | Raphael | RAVI | Rayflower | Re:dis | REALies | reclens | REDMAN | RedruM | RED universe | REIGN | ReivieЯ | Remming | RenaissancE | RENS | RENTRER EN SOI | Resist | Re:Vellion | REVINE | Revivre | RevleZ | Rext | rice | Riddle | ЯIKE MAD | Rily | Rimo with Savanna P.K. Orchestra | Rin Toshite Shigure | ROMiO | RoNo☆Cro | Rosario | Rose Noire | Rounoir | Royz | R-shitei | Rubik | Rucid | Rudy | Rugia(g)Gram | RUSH | Ru:natic | Ry:dia | R'evolv | R’ISK | Ray°C S | Sacrifice | Sadie | SADS | Saintia | Sakura Merry Men | Sambomaster | SaTaN | SAVAGE | SCAPEGOAT | Scare Crow | Scarlett | Schwardix Marvally | Schwarz Stein | SchwarzVrain | Schwein | SCISSOR | SCREW | Scythe & Irony seek the Xenoblood | SEED | Secilia Luna | SectMa | Seigi Suuhai Kyoudan JUSTICE KING | Seikima II | Seileen | Sel'm | Selfrush | Sendai Kamotsu | Seremedy | Serial⇔NUMBER | SEX-ANDROID | Sex Machineguns | Sh.U.Ra (BR) | ShaGirl | SHAZNA | She | SHEDIA | SHOCKER STALIN | Siam Shade | sibile bashir | Sick² | SID | Signal | Signal Lade | Silver Linings | Sin. | SIN | Since1889 | SINCREA | Sito Magus | SIVA | SKULL | Sleepy.ab | SMILE | Softball | ＳｏЯＡＲｉＳ | Soroban | Souiumono | spell box | SPINALCORD | spiv states | SquAiR | STANCE PUNKS | STELLA... | S☆TEЯA | Stereopony | Sting-Lay | Studs (The) | SuG | Sugar | Sugar Folkfull | SUICIDE ALI | sukekiyo | SULFURIC ACID | SunSet Swish | Syaranosui | Sylmeria | Syndrome | Synside | SWEEP THE BOARD | SUGIZO | Synk;yet | Scarlet Valse Categoría:Listas T | T.M.Revolution | Taiheiyou Belt | Tarrot | Teddy | TesЯoa | TETSUYA | The 3rd Birthday | The Back Horn | The Birthday | The bullet | The Candy Spooky Theater | the CODE. | The Crime | THE DEAD P☆P STARS | The fool | the GazettE | THE.GOLDEN SPIDER | Theia | THE KIDDIE | The Mass Missile | THE PIASS | the Pumpkin Head | the Raid. | THE RUDIE SATAN PARK | The Skull Fuck Revolvers | THE SOUND BEE HD | The Studs | THE TOKYO HIGH BLACK | the Underneath | THE.LAST | the Vambie | THE VELVET | THE WIZARD -VIRGIL- ORCHESTRA | THOMAS | Tokami | TOKYO MICHAEL | Tokyo Quartet | Tokyo Shitei | Tommy heavenly6 | Toon Factory | TOSHI with T-EARTH | Transtic Nerve | Trick a Night School | TRIGGAH | TRUST | Tsukiko Amano | Takanori Nishikawa | Twins☆ | Tissue Hime| THE BEETHOVEN U | Umbrella | Un=(XAG) | Undead | Underneath(The) | Unfade | Uni | UNiTE | uNruSt | UnsraW | Unzu | upper | URGE | UVERworld | uNruSt V | VAASTU | valluna(アイシア) | √eight | [_Vani;lla] | V i l l a i n | v(NEU) | V'ernia | V-last. | Valentine | Vallquar | VAMPS | VanessA | Vanish | Vanished Empire | VARB | -varell- | VariouS | VelBet | Veled | Vellga | VELGREED | Velvet Eden | Versailles | VesuVio | Vettic | Vidoll | Vier La Drain | VII-Sense | Vinett | ViolenSusLuxion | Viored | vior gloire | VIRGENOW | Virgil | Virulent | vistlip | VISU☆ | VIVALET | ViViD | Vlossom | 『VOICE』 | VOW | Ｖｅｎｕｓ | Vega W | waruiyatsu! | WATASHIME SLUG | WeiβCoRE | WeZ | WHITEBLACK | White Palette | WING WORKS | WISTARIA | Wizard | WRONG SCALE | Wonder【Age】plus＋ | W’ISK | Wild Turkey | Wyse X | XA-VAT | XALTEA | Xe:no | Xepher | XIBALBA | X Japan | XodiacK | XOVER | xTRiPx | Y | Yaminade | yamitsuki | yazzmad | Yousei teikoko | YETI Z | Z-Force | ZABEL | Zeal | Zelktage | -ZEROdb | ZEST | ZexeR | Zipcy | Zip.er | ZIZ | Zodia | Zolge | zoro | ZUCK | Zwei | ZXST | Japonés | アヲイ | ア ピース オブ ムーン | 独立国歌-Ashe'- | アッシュ | アッパー | アーク | アージ | けけ(ヶ´∀｀) | 音画死 | 蜂-Biene- | マーディレイラ | 暗黒狂戯界 Categoría:Listas